Fourtris love story
by Divergentlovers4
Summary: Four saves Tris when shes about to be thrown off the edge of the chasm by Peter, Al, and Drew. She goes back to his apartment and spends the night there. Rated M. For lemons in some chapters!:P
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. Hey there! This is my very first fanfiction so I hope whoever reads this will like it! In my fanfiction there is no war, because nobody likes war. Especially me:P So in this fanfiction nobody died, including Al. So basically this story is about Four and Tris because I love them. Warning: I do lemons, so if you don't like lemons then oh well. So yeah, leave a review if you want to saying if you liked it or not!:D And yeah here's the fanfiction:**

Tris's P.O.V.

I walk through the hallways of dauntless. I'd never imagine that one day I'd actually be in dauntless. I use to always stare at the dauntless and admire them for being brave, but I just never thought of me being a dauntless. I continue to walk when I hear a noise. I stop and stare. It must be my imagination because I don't see anything. Then all of a sudden I feel a pair of hands around me and I scream. I felt another pair of hands go around my mouth as I kick and scream. Another person grabs my legs and they all carry me somewhere as I kick and thrust in their arms.

All of a sudden I'm at the edge of the chasm, as these people try to push me off. I turn around and try to fight them but they're all really strong and I can't handle three people by myself. By this point I think that if I can just see one of their faces then I can know who did this to me. I yank off someone's mask/hat off of them and see Al.

How could he?

"Come on Do it! Do it!" I hear a familiar voice yell. Peter.

I try to fight back but they're all too strong. This is the day that I'm going to die.

Then I realize that one of the attackers was pulled off of me. I turn to see where that person went and there stands Four beating the crap out of him. Four then pulls the other two attackers off of me and I stand there, shocked. Four punches Al in the face and he collapses to the ground. Then Four knocks one person unconscious and kicks the other person and punches them in the gut.

He walks over to me and hugs me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I just nod but I'm not really sure if I'm okay. I mean, I just got attacked by three people, and two of them were Peter and Drew.

"Come with me." Four says as he grabs my hand and pulls me off with him.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I sit in Four's apartment, with cuts on my knuckles and bruises all over me. Four walks in the living room and hands me a shirt to put on, because mine was torn.

"Here put this on." He says as he hands me the shirt.

"Thanks." I say as I put it on.

"You'll be safe here." Four says as he gets a wet washcloth and puts it over the cuts on my knuckles on my hand.

"I can't believe Al." I say kind of quietly.

"Your moving up through the ranks and he's failing. It makes him hate himself, it makes him hate you." He says.

"He's just afraid."

"Everyone's afraid." I say.

"I know but fear does something strange to people like Al, but not you." He says.

"Fear doesn't shut you down it wakes you up."

I just sit there thinking about what he said before he gets up and looks at me.

"You should lie down, get some sleep." He says.

"I'll take the floor."

And with that I lie down in his bed, thinking about Four and how he saved me. How his face makes me turn on the insides and the way he touches me with his hands feels like there's a burning hole inside of me.

Am I in love with Four?

I then fall asleep tired from what happened that night.

* * *

My day starts off with Four shaking me gently.

"Tris?" He asks me. I open my eyes and look up at him.

"Yes?" I ask him.

"We have to go to training." He says kind of quietly.

"Okay." I say slowly sitting up. He looks at me for what seems like a long time before I start to talk.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He says. He sits down on the bed beside me and I feel my heart pound.

"Why did you save me from almost getting killed last night?" I ask him.

He looks at me smiling a little.

"Because I like having you around." He says. I nod.

"I mean I couldn't let Peter and Al kill the girl I love and-" Before he could say anything else he stopped himself. I saw his face blush and my heart started pounding even more.

"You love me?..." I ask him.

He nods slowly and I suddenly experience this feeling I've never had before. Love. I know now what true love feels like.

"Sorry I shouldn't have said anything..." Four says. He looks as if he's fixing to cry.

"Its okay because I love you too." I say quietly.

He looks at me with his dark eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes." I say.

I feel my face get closer to his and his face get closer to mine. His lips slowly brush against mine and I brush my lips against his. Our kiss deepens faster, and I start to melt on my insides.

We pull away from each other, panting.

Four looks at me and smiles, our foreheads touching one another.

"We should probably go to training now." Four says.

"Okay." I respond.

"Tris?" He says.

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know that... I do love you." He says quietly.

"I love you too." I say.

He smiles at me and I feel so happy.

My first kiss ever was today.

 **So please leave a comment if you want me to continue and I sha'll be back with more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hoped you like the last chapter!:PPP Here's this chapter and I hope you guys like it!;D Enjoy!**

Four's P.O.V.

After a long day of training initiates, I lay on my bed, exhausted. I lay there thinking about Tris, I haven't stopped thinking about her all day. About how we kissed this morning. I'm in love with her and I feel over protective of her. I want her to stay with me but I know she can't. But I also don't want her to be alone in the same room with the people who tried to kill her last night. I get up from my bed and go to the dorms where the initiates are staying. I'm going to ask Tris to stay with me tonight.

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm in the dorms with the other initiates when everyone suddenly becomes quiet. I turn around and see that Four is standing there.

"Tris, come with me." He says like an instructor.

"Okay." I say. I follow him out of the room when Peter gives me mean looks. We make it out to the hallway and Four hugs me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask him.

"I want you to sleep at my place tonight. You'll be safe there."

"Um... Okay but I don't want to take your bed from you." I say kind of quietly. He lets go of me and looks me in the eyes.

"Then we'll share it." He replies.

"Okay." I say. I feel beyond nervous now. I've never slept in the same bed as a guy before, especially with Four. I love Four but I'm scared of things getting intimate. I wouldn't know what to do and It'd be awkward.

We walk towards his apartment as we hold hands. His hand clings to mine as I hold his. We get to his apartment and walk inside.

"You tired?" He asks me.

"No not really." I say.

"You just want to talk?"

"Sure." I say.

We both sit down on his bed and start to talk.

"Four?" I ask him.

"Yes?"

"Do you really love me?" I ask him quietly.

"Of course I do. I love you so much Tris words can't describe."

"I know, its just... I'm not pretty but I'm not ugly and I'm not like all the other dauntless women. I'm small and-" Before I could say anything else he hugs me.

"You may not be like all the other dauntless women, but I don't care. I chose you because your beautiful, brave, and smart. I don't want you to look like all the other dauntless women, I want you to look the way you are now. I love you and don't ever doubt that I don't." He says into my ear.

I smile and feel a warm tingling inside of me. I look up at him and before I know it, were both french kissing each other. His hands wrap around my waist. My hands instinctively go around his neck as we kiss. He deepens the kiss and I kiss him back, tasting him. Eventually we break apart panting.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say.

"Lets go to sleep, I have something I want to show you tomorrow and I don't want us to be tired."

"What are you going to show me?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He says smiling. He lays down on the bed, pulling me with him. I laugh a little as I fall over beside him. He pulls a blanket over us as we both lay down.

"Good night." He says as he kisses me on the head.

"Good night." I say back smiling. I turn the other way and start to fall asleep when he whispers in my ear.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"Can I wrap my arm around you?" He asks. I smile.

"Yes."

He wraps his arm around my waist as I put my hand over his. I then begin to feel his slow breathing on my neck. He must have fallen asleep. I then too fall asleep, feeling safe.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up and look at the alarm clock. It's seven thirty. I look over at Four and see that he's still sleeping. I try to move a little without waking him up, but he notices and wakes up clutching my side.

"Good morning." He says smiling.

"Morning." I say back.

"We have to get up because I want to show you something." Four says sitting up.

"Okay what is it you want to show me?" I ask, curious.

"You'll see." Four says.

He gets out of bed and goes to his closet to get changed. I change into my clothes that I brought with me last night in his bathroom. I walk out and there Four stands smiling.

"Lets go." He says. I hold his hand and he holds mine tighter.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We walk together, heading towards the stimulation room.

"Why are we going to the stimulation room?" I ask him.

"You need to see something." He says quietly.

We walk into the stimulation room and there sits the chair that you lay down in. I see it and instantly become nervous. I don't like going under in a stimulation. Four gets out the needles and the liquid that makes you pass out.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Listen, I know that your... Divergent. I'm going to help you pass the final test." He says.

I'm shocked. I didn't know it was that obvious that I'm Divergent. I hope no one else finds out.

"Four?" I ask him.

"Yeah?"

"Um... Are you divergent too?" I ask him. Slowly he nods and he injects himself with serum, going into his neck.

"Whose fear landscape are we going into?" I ask.

"Mine."

He then injects me with the serum and sits down. He motions for me to sit on his lap so I do. I sit down on his lap as he holds my hand. We both drift off into the stimulation together.

Four's first fear was his fear of heights, which doesn't surprise me considering we both climbed the Ferris wheel together. We walked on a thin pole high in the sky until we reached a doorway. We crawled inside and all of a sudden the walls started closing in on us.

"Fear of confinement." He says breathing heavily.

We both try to stop the walls but they keep closing in on us. It becomes too tight until were practically laying on each other. Four's breathing heavily and I can tell that he's scared.

"Its okay. Here," I say putting his hand where my heart is.

"Feel my heartbeat." I say. "Lower your heart rate." I say calmingly. He nods and breathes in and out.

"Tris?" He asks me.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your heart racing?"

"I guess its because I'm stuck in a box with the person I love." I say quietly. He smiles and then were out of the box of confinement. The next fear is a girl who is me- sitting on a chair.

"Why is there a second me sitting on a chair?" I ask him.

"As a dauntless soldier you have to follow orders you don't always agree with." He says. "She's innocent."

"I have to kill her. But I can never do it, unless I look away." He says, his voice shaky.

He then shoots the second me in the head and she collapses to the ground. He turns to look at me and I walk over to him and hug him. He hugs me back tightly.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say back.

Next thing I know were back in abnegation.

"Why are we in abnegation?" I ask him.

"Your last fear is your worst fear." He says. "It lives in the deepest part of your mind."

I see stairs and Marcus, one of the leaders of abnegation walk down the stairs.

"Marcus had a son, what was his name?" I ask.

"Tobias." Marcus says holding a belt. "I'm just trying to help you, to be better."

I now get it, Four was Marcus's son. I look over at Four and he looks terrified.

"Four?" I ask. But he doesn't respond. Marcus then tries to hit Four with the belt and Four dodges the attack punching his father in the face.

Next thing I know, were out of the stimulation.

 **Stick around for more!:P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! There will be lemons in some chapters coming up, I'm just not sure what chapter yet:P Anyways here is the next chapter of my fanfiction and I hope you like it:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I sit in the chair with four, his arms wrapped around me. He's breathing heavily as he hugs me tightly.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I never want to kill you. Ever." He said mumbling into my hair.

"It's okay, it was just a stimulation." I say.

"I know. But I can never imagine my life without you."

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too."

"We should probably get out of here before someone comes." I say.

"Good idea."

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After we left the stimulation room, we went back to his apartment. We were standing on his balcony as I talked to him.

"Four? Four fears?" I ask him.

"Four then, four now. I keep going back in there but I don't think you ever loose them." He replies.

I look over at him and notice that his tattoo on his back is showing on his neck.

"Can I ask you something?" I say. He nods and smiles.

"What's your tattoo?"

"You want to see it?"

I nod. He takes off his shirt and I see his abs. They look muscular and it makes me want him. He then turns around and I stare in awe.

"It's amazing." I say. "The factions."

I look down his back as I see all the factions tattooed on him. First dauntless, abnegation, candor, Erudite, and then amity, all tattooed on him. It looked beautiful and remarkable.

"Why do you have all of them?" I ask.

"I don't want to be just one thing... I can't be." He says. "I want to be brave, and I want to be selfless, intelligent, and honest, and kind."

"Well I'm still working on kind." He says smiling. I look up at him, his dark eyes piercing through my soul. His hands wrap around my waist before he presses his lips against mine. I kiss him back and put my arms around his neck. We kiss for what seems like a long time before we break apart, panting.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too." I say back.

"I should probably get back to the dorms. The other initiates might be wondering where I am." I say.

"Please spend the night with me again..." Four says shyly.

I kiss him on the lips one more time and look into his eyes. "Okay." I reply. He smile and we both walk into his bedroom.

Four's P.O.V.

I want Tris to spend the night with me because I love her, and I don't want her to get hurt. I feel lonely and depressed when she's not with me. And I can't let her spend the night in the dorms again, mainly because Peter, Al, and Drew tried to kill the girl I love.

I sit down on the bed and Tris sits beside me. I look at her and then think- tomorrow is the final test.

"Tris?"

"Yes?"

"When you take the final test tomorrow, you can't let anyone figure out that your divergent." I say.

"I know, I'm just scared I won't make it into dauntless..." She says quietly.

"Hey." I said. "Your going to make it into dauntless. If I did you will too." I say.

She looks at me one more time and then kisses me on the lips. My lips burn from where she touches me and my palms get sweaty. I slowly wrap my arms around her and pull her onto my lap. She sits on my lap facing me as I kiss her. We continue to french kiss and hold each other as she lays back and I slowly climb on top of her on the bed. Her arms are wrapped around my neck and I grip her hips, kissing her deeper.

Next thing I know, I hear two people giggling. Uriah and Zeke. I turn around and see them standing there laughing as Tris lays there blushing.

"What are you guys doing in my apartment?" I ask them in a mad voice as I climb off of Tris.

"Sorry but we came to talk to you and you usually leave the key under the mat in front of the door, so we let ourselves in." Uriah said.

"We didn't know you two were um... busy." Zeke says laughing. I look over at Tris and she just blushes even more.

"Okay. What do you want?" I ask them.

"We just came to say hey and that Eric's looking for Tris." Zeke said. I look at Tris and she looks terrified. Eric's looking for Tris? I can't imagine what he will do if he figures out that me- her instructor and Tris have been dating.

"Where is he?" I ask them.

"I don't know but he's looking everywhere for Tris." Zeke replied.

"I'll deal with him." I say. "Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." Uriah says. "Were gonna go to a party now so bye."

"Bye." I say as I shut the door behind them.

I look over at Tris and see a tear roll down her cheek.

"Tris whats wrong?" I ask in a worried voice. I walk over to her and hug her.

"It's my fault. Eric's looking for me and It's gonna be my fault if you get fired from your job for dating me." She says crying into my shirt.

"Shh listen, I'm not gonna let Eric get me fired. And I'm most definitely not going to stop dating you." I say holding her.

"Okay." She says in a weak voice.

 **The end of this chapter!:P Hope you enjoyed and stick around!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is this chapter and I hope you guys like it!:P Anyways please leave a review if you liked it!:D**

Four's P.O.V.

I walk through the hallways of dauntless looking for Eric. I told Tris to stay at my apartment while I went to search for Eric because I don't want her to get involved in this. I can't stand to see her get hurt. My feet keep walking until I reach the dorms and I see Eric standing in the hallway.

"Hey Four!" He says. He walks over to me and smiles devilishly. "Have you seen the stiff? She's gonna get it from me if she left the compound." He says.

"I know where Tris is and you're not going to hurt her." I say. Eric looks at me with an angry face.

"What are you now, her babysitter?" Eric laughs.

"Tris isn't coming back to the dorms." I say.

"Oh, and why is that?" Eric asks me.

"Because she's living with me now." I say. Eric laughs and looks at me.

"Now I understand! She's only moving up on the rankings because you and her are together!" Eric yells.

"No that's not why. Just because me and her are dating doesn't mean that she's going to be any higher than any of the other initiates." I say.

Eric looks at me and I get up in his face.

"Your not going to hurt her because I will hurt you." I say.

"You don't scare me." Eric says.

I just look at him and then walk away. I don't care to get caught in his little games. All I care about is Tris and if she's safe.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I walk into my apartment and hug Tris. She hugs me back tightly.

"Did you find Eric?" She asks me.

"Yeah. Your going to be living with me from now on." I say. She pulls away from the hug and looks at me with her blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asks me.

"Why wouldn't I want you to live with me?" I say. I hold her tighter and look her in the eyes.

"I love you." I say.

She touches my face with her hand and places her other hand on my chest. "I love you too." She says. I love when she says that to me. She leans her face closer to mine as I reach down to kiss her. We kiss deeper and deeper as the second goes by. I was about to pick her up and carry her to the bed, but we hear a knock on the door.

"Stay behind me." I say as I hold her hand and place her behind me. I open the door and there stands Christina and Will.

"Chris?" I hear Tris say.

"Hey Four." Will says. Tris comes out from behind me and hugs Christina.

"How did you know where I was?" Tris asks them.

"We sort of heard the conversation that Four and Eric had..." Will said.

"So your going to be living with Four from now on?" Christina asks.

Tris looks up at me and smiles.

"Yes." Tris says. I smile and wrap my arm around her waist.

"Well since you are going to be living with Four, I brought you your stuff." Christina says handing Tris a bag.

"Thanks Chris." Tris says.

"No problem. I'd do anything for my best friend." Christina says as she hugs Tris.

"Oh and I'll see you tomorrow at Final testing?" Christina asks.

I instantly see Tris become worried.

"Yeah I'll be there." Tris says.

"Okay, bye! Love you Tris!" Christina says.

"Bye Tris." Will says.

"Bye!"

I shut the door behind them and looked at Tris. Her face looked worried and I could tell she was tense.

"Hey, Its gonna be okay. As long as I'm there you will pass." I say. She nods as I hug her.

"You tired?" I ask her. She nods yes. I pick her up bridal style and carry her to the bed. She giggles as I lay her down and lay beside her. I look at her beautiful face and sigh.

"Your so beautiful Tris." I say without even thinking. She blushes as I wrap my arm around her. I cover us up with a blanket and we both fall asleep, tired.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up and see that Four is clutching my side and his leg is wrapped around mine. I then remember that today is final testing, so I try to get up without waking him. He notices though and wakes up, smiling at me.

"Where do you think your going?" He asks me, smiling.

"We have to get ready for final testing." I say.

"I want to have my fun with you first." He says as he gently climbs on top of me.

I should feel awkward with a grown man on top of me, but I don't. I feel safe with Four and I love him so much.

"What?" He asks looking down at me.

"I love you." I say. He smiles and touches my cheek slowly.

"I love you Tris."

We both lean in and kiss each other. Our mouths explore one another as I wrap my arms around his neck. His hands hold my hips and soon were kissing insanely. Eventually we break apart panting in each others mouths.

"Lets go to the final testing lab, okay?" He says. I nod and look down.

"Hey, your going to pass that final test, okay?" He says.

I nod and he kisses me one more time on the lips before he climbs off of me. I get up and start to get ready to do the final test.

 **The end of this chapter! Please stick around for more!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! Sorry its been a couple of days since I posted a chapter, I've been working on my other fanfiction for Divergent:P But anyways heres this chapter and please enjoy!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

When I do the final test, the initiates go one by one into a big room where the dauntless leaders will be watching your every move in the stimulation. If I'm to slow then I'll die and If I'm too quick then they'll kill me. They call my name and I walk into the room. I see all the dauntless leaders standing there and I see Four and Eric standing near them. Four looks nervous as hell and Eric has this big evil grin on his face.

I step up onto the chair and lay down as Tori injects the serum into my neck.

"Good luck." She says into my ear as I drift off into the stimulation.

Four's P.O.V.

I watch Tris's stimulation and see that she still has all of her normal fears that I saw during training. But there's a new one, one that I hated. Peter is on top of Tris, and he's cutting her with a knife. Tris screams and then he rips her shirt open. She's screaming for help but no one helps her. I don't want to watch Tris go through this in her stimulation but I know that I have to. She tries to push him off of her but fails. He pins her down and starts to unbutton her pants.

Don't do it you bastard. She belongs me, I think as I see this. Tris finally pushes Peter off of her and runs to the door. She slams the door shut and locks it. The stimulation's over. Tris wakes up breathing hard and her face red. I walk over to her and hug her in front of everyone. She hugs me back and I then help her off the chair.

"You did it." I say as we walk out of the room.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Me and Tris look at the scoreboards. She made third place on the scoreboard! She made it into dauntless! She smiles and hugs me as I hug her back.

"Your finally dauntless." I say.

We break away from the hug and walk back to my apartment.

When we get back to my apartment, she looks tense and like she's going to throw up.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. "Was it the stimulation with Peter?" I ask her. Slowly she nods. I hug her and rest my chin on her head.

"He will never touch you. I promise." I say. I suddenly feel her crying into my shirt.

"Tris whats wrong?"

"He already did touch me..." She says quietly.

"What?" I ask her.

"One day Drew and Peter tried to touch me when it was just us three in the dorms and I couldn't do anything." She says almost sobbing into my shirt now.

I feel mad. How dare Peter and Drew touch the girl I love. Tris is mine and only mine.

"They didn't have... sex with you did they?" I ask her.

"No." She says.

"Look at me." I hold her chin up and look into her watery eyes.

"As long as I'm around they will never touch you." I say.

She nods and I hug her tighter.

"Did you tell anyone besides me?" I ask her.

"I told Christina but that's it." She says.

"Why didn't you report them?"

"Because I'm not a coward." She says looking up at me.

"Okay." I say. "If Peter or Drew ever try to touch you again, tell me. Because I'll kill them."

Tris laughs a little and hugs me.

"Okay." She says.

We continue to hug until we hear a knock on the door. I open it and there stands Christina.

"Oh hey Christina." Tris says, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Hey Tris! Were gonna go shopping!"

"Why?" Tris asks. "You know I hate shopping."

"Well suck it up, because were going." Christina says. She grabs Tris's hand and pulls her out the door.

"I'll have her back before six o clock!" Christina says to me as she drags Tris away. I just stand there feeling lonely as they walk away, I want to be with Tris all the time but I know I can't. I shut my door and lay down on my bed. I miss Tris already.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

"Christina where are we going?!" I ask as she pulls me towards the stores. She stops and turns to look at me.

"I know that you and Four are dating. So being the good friend that I am, I'm going to try and spice up the relationship." Christina says.

"What?" I ask her.

She drags me towards a lingerie store and I know what she means by spicing up the relationship. She wants me to wear lingerie in front of Four.

"Christina I can't go in there!" I say.

"And why not?" She asks pouting.

"Because me and Four are dating, but that doesn't mean that we've had sex yet!" I say.

"Well now is the perfect time to woman up and have sex." Christina says pulling me into the lingerie store. I just stand in the store feeling uncomfortable. I never knew so many different lingerie's existed. Christina immediately picked some lingerie off of a rack and pushed me into the dressing room.

"Try these on!" She says.

I groan and put some lingerie on. After I'm done changing, Christina comes in.

"Tris you look amazing!" She says as she looks at me. I look in the mirror and I'm horrified. If my mother and father saw me in this, I wouldn't be alive anymore. The lingerie was lacy and black with a big bow on the front of the thong and a bow on the front of the push up bra. I stand there, looking at myself in the mirror. The only good thing about this is that the bra makes me look like I have boobs.

"Christina I don't know about this..." I say. But before I even had decision of whether I wanted it or not, Christina already bought it. She then made me try on a white lacy corset. I didn't really like this either, but Christina bought it.

After being in the store for two hours, I already had a bag full of lingerie.

"Crap!" Christina says.

"What?"

"Its already five thirty, I told Four you would be back home at six!" Christina says. She grabs my arm and yanks me out of the store as we head back to Four's apartment.

 **The end of this chapter! Leave a review telling me what you think!:P Lemons in upcoming chapters!:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys I'm back! Here's this chapter and I hope you like it!:P Leave a review please!:D**

Four's P.O.V.

I'm waiting for Tris to come home from shopping with Christina. Even though Tris has only been gone about four hours, I miss her. I want to lay in this bed with Tris all day and just forget the world.

I hear a knock on the door and get up to go answer the door. I open it and there stands Christina and Tris.

"Hey Four, brought her back by six." Christina says.

"Thanks." I say. I pull Tris over to me and hug her. She hugs me back smiling. I look over at Christina and she has a huge grin on her face.

"Okay well I'm gonna go now. Bye Trissy." She says shutting the door.

"What'd you get when you went shopping?" I ask Tris. She blushes really red and stutters.

"Uh... I can't really tell you." She says. I smile.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Um me and Christina... or Christina kind of dragged me into this store even though I didn't want to go in there." She says blushing like madly.

"Are you okay?" I ask her. She looks like shes about to throw up or something. I press my hand to her head and realize that she has a fever.

"Tris you need to go lie down. You have a fever and I don't want you getting even more sick." Right as I say that she falls over as I catch her.

"Tris?" I ask, but she's already passed out. I pick her up and sit her bag from shopping on the floor. I carry her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed as I cover her up with blankets.

"I love you." I say as I kiss her on the head.

I walk back into the kitchen to make her some soup for when she wakes up.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up in our bed feeling really sick. I then remember, me and Christina went lingerie shopping. That's why I'm sick, it's because I can't get over my fear of intimacy. Showing Four those really inappropriate lingerie that I'm supposed to wear would be terrifying. Right as I sit up to find the bag Four walks in with a bowl of soup.

"You feeling any better?" He asks me.

I nod no. I want to talk to him but I feel to embarrassed to. He sits the bowl of soup down on the bedside table and sits beside me.

"Are you okay Tris? I called Christina and she said that you were fine until you got home." Four says. "Is there something on your mind?"

I just look into Four's eyes and stare. I wish I could just tell him what was in the bag instead of being a whimp.

"I want to tell you something but I can't." I say.

"Tris you know you can tell me anything." He says as he hugs me.

"It's not that I can't tell you... I'm just scared to tell you." I say.

"Is it something that happened with Christina?" He asks me. Slowly I nod.

"We sort of... went to a lingerie store and she made me get some things to wear for later on..." I say blushing.

"Is that what your worried about?" Four asks me smiling. I nod. He starts laughing a little and I look at him, startled. He hugs me again and whispers into my ear.

"I would still love you in anything you wear." Four says smiling. I smile and hug him back.

"I would love to see you in lingerie though, but I'll wait for you if your you know... not ready to do that yet." Four says. I blush and then smile.

"I think I'm ready." I say quietly.

"Are you sure?" Four asks. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure." I say.

I look up at him as he kisses me. I kiss him back and run my fingers through his hair. He holds onto my hips, and we break apart.

"I would love to see you in lingerie." He says whispering into my ear. I blush and look at him.

"Would you mind putting some on for me if your ready?" He asks in a voice I've never heard him talk in before. Almost like a sexy voice.

"Okay." I say kissing him on the lips one more time. I then go grab the bag and go in the bathroom to change. I love Four, and I'm not going to let my fear stop me from loving him.

 **Sorry this chapter was kind of short, but It will be longer in the next chapter! So yeah please leave a comment below of what you thought!:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi you guys! So in this chapter there is lemons!:P Anyways I hope you enjoy and leave a comment below!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I change in the bathroom, nervous and happy. I change into the black lace push up bra with a huge bow on the front and my black lace underwear with a bow on it. I then put on these stalkings that are thigh high and that connect to the underwear. I look at myself in the mirror and for once I actually like looking at this.

I take a deep breath and open the bathroom door, scared of what will happen. Four stands there, in his boxers.

Four's P.O.V.

Tris walks out of the bathroom and I feel so turned on. Mainly because I love her and I've been waiting for us to go further and now we are. But I know I have to go slow, because I know she has a fear of intimacy.

When Tris walks out she's wearing black lace bra and underwear and stockings. I smile and walk up to her. She's blushing like madly and her face is really red. I hug her and lean down and whisper into her ear.

"Its okay." I say. She nods as I start to kiss her neck. She gasps and I take this as a keep going. I pick her up and her legs straddle around me as we make it to the bed. I feel so turned on right now, I can barely stop myself from just pushing her over and having sex with her. But I want to go slow with her because I love her, and I never want to hurt her.

She lays down on the bed and I climb over her. I kiss her on the lips and she kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my neck. I break apart from her and look into her eyes.

"Your beautiful." I say. She blushes. And I did mean it, I think every part of her body is beautiful. I kiss her neck and gently nibble on her neck. She gasps as I suck on the sensitive part of her neck. After a few seconds of me sucking on her neck, I left a hickey. I smile at this. I want people to know that she's mine. I kiss going down her collar bone, kissing her three ravens. I then go a little lower and I'm dead face with her breasts.

Tris's P.O.V.

Four kisses down my neck until he reaches my breast area.

"Can I um..." He asks. I nod as he reaches his hands to the clasp to unclasp my bra.

He unclasps it and takes my bra off. Now I really feel uncomfortable, but I know that this is Four and that he does love me. He kisses my nipple and I feel a tingling in my lower stomach as he does this. He then licks my nipple and I don't want him to stop.

"Four..." I moan a little as he sucks and massages my breasts. He smiles and kisses below my breasts and then down my stomach going towards my underwear. He stops right above my underwear and looks up for permission.

"Yes." I say quietly. He then pulls down my underwear with my stalkings and I sit there looking into his eyes. He comes back up to kiss me and I kiss him back running my fingers through his hair. I then run my fingers down his chest and abs. He groans as I do so, and when I reach his boxers I can tell he's already erect because he's poking out of his boxers.

"Tris please..." He says. I smile and lightly pull his boxers down. He looks big and I wonder how that will even fit inside of me. I lightly touch his penis and he moans clutching the bed sheets underneath us. I start to pump up and down his length and he moans and thrusts forwards into my hand. I take this as a good sign and start to massage his balls with my other hand as I pump him up and down. He moans as he clutches my hips. He then moves my hands away from his member and looks at me.

"I want to have my fun with you first." He says. I smile and kiss him on the lips. I feel his hand traveling down my body until it reaches my area. He slowly rubs against me and I feel so turned on.

"Tris your soaking wet." He says sexily. I moan as he slips one finger inside of me. His finger rubs at that spot that makes me gasp and whimper as I move my hips along with his finger. I moan his name.

"Four please don't stop it feels good." I say as I kiss him on the lips. He rubs where my g-spot is and I gasp. He then takes his finger out of me and looks around in his bedside table for something. Next thing I know he pulls out a condom and puts it on him. He looks at me and caresses the side of my face.

"This may hurt, but only for a second." He says. I nod as he positions himself at my entrance. He looks at me one more time before going inside of me. He moans as I gasp when he's fully inside of me.

"Tobias please move." I say, moaning. He groans and starts to thrust slowly. I can barely control the noises coming from my mouth as he sucks my neck and thrusts.

"Faster, harder." I say kissing him on the lips. He goes in my harder and faster and soon were both panting and thrusting our bodies together hard. I can feel him hit my g- spot and I shiver from the pleasure. He's making me feel things I never knew I could feel before, a tingling feeling all through out my body. He continues to hit that spot inside of me and its not long before I cum all over him.

"Tobias!" I say moaning as I cum on him.

"Tris!" He yells as he spills into the condom. He collapses beside me and wraps his arm around me.

"I love you so much." He says, kissing me on the head.

"I love you more." I say.

 **There you go! LEMONS. I hoped you like it and please leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**The next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Four's arm is around me when I wake up. Our legs are entwined and his slow breathing on my neck lets me know that he's still asleep. I slowly move out of bed and get dressed. I put on my bra and underwear with my black pants and black t shirt. I brush my hair and braid it and then brush my teeth. I put a little bit of makeup on and walk out to the bedroom. Four's stirring in his sleep and I walk over to him to see whats wrong. I lightly shake him and he jolts out of bed, panting.

"Whats wrong?!" I ask him.

"I didn't feel you beside me so I panicked!" He said trying to slow his breathing.

"Its okay I'm right here." I say kissing him on the lips. He kisses me back and then hugs me.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you too."

"Tris?"

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Don't ever leave me."

"I'm never going to leave you. What made you think I would ever leave you?" I say, confused.

"I had a dream that you left me because you said you didn't love me anymore. So don't ever leave me because I couldn't bare to live without you. Your my everything." He says.

I kiss him on the lips and smile.

"Tobias your my everything and I love you so much. I'm never leaving you." I say back. He smiles and hugs me.

"Good." He says whispering into my ear. We sit there hugging each other for a couple of minutes before he says something.

"Lets go get breakfast."

"Okay." I say.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Me and Tris walk together, holding hands as I think about the dream I had. I'm never loosing Tris, not to anyone. I love her too much for her to be stolen from right in front of me. I wrap my arm around her waist as we walk and she smiles.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you more." She replies.

I smile as we sit down with Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Oh hey Tris." Zeke says.

"Hey." Tris says back.

"I like that hickey on your neck." Zeke says, smiling.

I look at Tris and realize that I did leave a hickey on her neck. Will and Uriah looked shocked and Christina smiles at Tris. Tris blushes a little and I wrap my hand around hers.

"So Four what did you and Tris do last night?" Uriah asks smirking.

I just sit there and look at Tris, whose blushing like madly.

"What do you think?" I reply to Uriah.

Everyone's mouths drop and I sit there smiling. We then all continue to eat breakfast in silent as me and Tris smile at each other.

Tris's P.O.V.

After breakfast me and Four walk back to our apartment holding hands. Were almost to our apartment when Eric stops us.

"Well hello Tris." Eric says devilishly. Four pushes me behind him a little and steps in front of me.

"What do you want Eric?" Four asks.

"Nothing." Eric says. "Oh and Tris I just want you to know that I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"Oh you know, just for the fact that Four's only using you for sex and he's probably going to leave you when he gets tired of you." Eric says.

I stand there, feeling angry and upset. Angry at Eric because he's a dick for even saying this and I'm upset because... what if Four is only using me for sex?

"I would never just use Tris for sex! I love her and I'm never going to leave her!" Four says yelling at Eric. Four grabs my arm and starts to pull me away with him as we walk away from Eric. We walk until we reach our apartment and goes inside. I start to cry because now it makes sense to me. Four is just using me because I was one of the weakest among the initiates and he knew I would just give in to having sex with him.

"Tris?! Whats wrong why are you crying?!" Four asks me.

"Please tell me your not just using me for sex." I say almost sobbing now.

Four instantly hugs me tight.

"Tris, don't listen to Eric. I do love you! I chose you out of all the other women here because your special to me. I love everything about you the way you are right now. I would never ever use you for just sex and I'm never going to leave you. I love you so much Tris!" He says to me.

"I love you too." I say. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He lays me down and lays beside me, facing me as I face him. He wraps his arm around me and plays with my hair.

"I love you Tris. Your mine forever." He says as I fall asleep.

Four's P.O.V.

I just watch Tris as she falls asleep. I love her and I want to show her that. I would take a bullet for her, I mean she's my everything. I figured out what I'm going to do to show her I love her.

I'm going to purpose to her.

 **That's the end of this chapter! sorry it was kind of short, but please forgive me! Anyways please leave a comment below and I'll be back with more!:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Hoped you liked the last chapter and here's this one!:P**

Four's P.O.V.

After what had happened with Eric, I did want to show Tris that I do love her and that I mean it. When Tris was sleeping, I left a note for her and I went to the jewelry shop to find a ring for when I purpose to her. I found a ring with a diamond on it and the abnegation and dauntless sign on it. I got engraved on it "Tris and Tobias forever." I feel so happy right now. I'm going to purpose to Tris and I can't wait. I take the ring and put it in a little black box and put it in my pocket.

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up and realize that Four isn't next to me. I look at his bedside table and see a note.

"Tris I'll be back soon, I love you so much and don't forget that.- Four." I sigh and get up. I get ready to go to dinner with Christina and Will.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I sit down at the cafeteria table with Christina and Will.

"Hey Tris." Will says.

"So... what did you and Four do last night?" Christina asks me, smirking.

I sit there and blush. Right when I was about to say something back, Four comes up behind me and hugs me.

"Hi there beautiful." He whispers into my ear. He kisses me on the lips and Kiss him back.

"Hey Four." Christina says.

"Hey." Four says.

"Oh and Tris, you and me are going shopping today."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because you and Four are going to Zeke's party tonight."

"And who decided this?" I ask.

"I did, so suck it up." Christina says, smiling. Four just looks at me and smiles.

"I guess were going then." Four says.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After dinner, me and Christina had exactly two hours before we had to be at Zeke's party. She dragged me into multiple stores, making me try on dresses to wear. We eventually found me a black dress, that stuck to my body and was a little above the knee. It was strapless and the high heels were black too. After we finished shopping, Christina took me back to Four's and my apartment to get ready. I walked in the front door and Four hugged me.

"I missed you even though you were only gone for an hour." Four says smiling.

"I missed you too."

"I have to get ready for Zeke's party." I say hugging him.

"Okay." Four says. I walk into the bedroom and start to change.

Four's P.O.V.

Tris walked into the bedroom and started to change. I watched her as she took her shirt off and then her pants and I suddenly felt turned on. Usually she would change in the bathroom, but since we've had sex it doesn't matter anymore. I walk over to her once she put on her dress and wrapped my arm around her waist, touching her hips. I then whisper into her ear.

"You look sexy." I say. She blushes and I smile, I like knowing I have this kind of effect on her.

She kisses me on the lips before she walks the bathroom. I smile and start to get ready too.

Once Tris comes out of the bathroom, she's wearing her high heels which make her taller. She looks beautiful the way she did her makeup and curled her hair. I honestly want to have sex so bad at this point, but I don't want Tris to think I'm only using her for sex. I walk over to Tris and kiss her on the lips. We make out for a minute before we break apart, panting.

"Lets go to the party." I say.

"Okay." She says smiling.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

We get to the party and find Christina and Will. Will's getting drunk and Christina is playing truth and dare. Uriah and Zeke walk up to us.

"Hey Tris!" Uriah says. He comes up and hugs Tris and she hugs him back awkwardly. I give Uriah a death stare, she's mine.

"Hey so are you guys gonna play truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Umm..." Tris says.

"Were not." I say. Theres no way in hell that were playing truth or dare, I don't want anyone to dare Tris to do something stupid if she chooses dare.

"Awww come on! Please Four!" Zeke whines.

"No." I say as I grab Tris's hand and walk off with her.

We watched people dance, people play truth or dare, we ate food, and talked to all of our friends.

"Hey, I want to show you something." I tell Tris.

"What is it?" She asks me.

"You'll see." I say as we hold hands and walk.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Me and Four walk near the chasm going down some flight of stairs I had never seen before.

"Four why are we leaving the party?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He says. We walk down the stairs and reach the bottom of the chasm where the water flows beautifully and there are flowers.

"Tris I brought you down here because this is my favorite place in all of dauntless." Four says squeezing my hand.

"And there's something else that I wanted to ask you..."

"What is it?" I ask him.

He gets down on one knee and pulls a black little box out of his pocket. I stand there, shocked. He opens the box and there stands the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Will you marry me?"

 **That's the end of this chapter! Leave a review please and I will be back with more!:P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello fellow dauntless!:P Anyways here's this chapter and yes there will be lemonsXD But yeah here it is and I hope you like it!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

"Will you marry me?" Four asks me.

I feel so happy. My heart is beating fast and I feel myself start to cry.

"Yes!" I say. He stands up and puts the ring on my finger. He hugs me as I hug him back.

"I love you so much Tris."

"I love you too Tobias." I say kissing him on the lips. He kisses me back and before we know it, were making out. We break apart from each other, our noses touching.

"Lets go back to our apartment."

"Okay." I say.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm so happy Tris said yes. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and I'm so happy that I can. We walk in to our apartment and then kiss each other. My hands wrap around her waist as her arms go around my neck. I push her up against the wall and start kissing her more fiercely. She kisses me back, and soon our tongues are battling with each other. I pick her up and carry her to the bed. We both take off our shoes and start kissing each other again as I climb on top of her. My hands trail down her body and she moans kissing me more harder. I slowly reach behind her and unzip her dress, revealing a red lace bra with matching underwear. I look up at her and she bites her lip and gives me an innocent face which just makes me want her more.

"Tris..." I moan. She smiles and starts to take my shirt off of me. She throws my shirt on the floor as I unclasp her bra, showing her hard nipples. I smile at this and start to massage them. She gasps and I go down to suck on them.

"Tobias..." She says in such a sexy voice that I start to loose control. I then kiss down her stomach, going to her underwear. I pull down her underwear and she moans. I suddenly got an idea inside of my head.

"Tobias what are you- Oh!" She moans. I had stuck my legs in between her legs and started to lick her just barely to tease her.

"Tobias please, deeper." She moans. I smile at this and go a little deeper licking my tongue in between her folds. She moans even louder and I feel myself twitch in excitement.

"Don't stop it feels so good!" She says begging. I lick from the bottom of her slit all the way to the top, licking her clit. She grabs onto my hair and moans. I suck on her clit while my finger rubs against her. I feel her buck her hips as my finger goes inside of her, rubbing at the spot that she most wants it at.

I continue to suck on her clit as my finger pumps in and out of her.

"Tobias I'm gonna cum!" She says tightening down on my finger. She cums and I pull my finger out of her. I suck on my finger tasting her juices.

"You taste so good." I say sexily. She blushes as I kiss her again.

Tris's P.O.V.

Tobias kisses me and I kiss him back, knowing what I taste like. I then pull down his pants and throw them on the floor. He takes his boxers off and places them on the bed beside us. I look at him and see that he's really erect. I wrap my hands around his penis and he moans.

"I want to try something." I say shyly. He moans as I flip him over so I'm on top. I kiss down his abs and reach his dick. I kiss the tip of his member lightly and he groans clutching the sheets beneath him. I smile as he wants me to do more.

"Tris please!" He says. I grin and then put my mouth on his dick. He groans and thrust into my mouth. I start to pump up and down his member as I suck the top of his penis. He keeps moaning as he thrusts, and eventually I have to hold his hips down. I rub my hand up and down his dick squeezing harder and faster every time. I then suck his member madly and he yells.

"Tris I'm cumming!" He says thrusting and spilling his seed into my mouth. I smile and swallow his cum. It taste a bit salty and sweet, which I love.

"You taste good too." I say. He moans and flips me over so he's on top of me. He grabs a condom out of the bedside table and puts it on. He then slowly goes inside of me and I moan, clutching onto his back.

"Tris your so tight." Four says moaning. He starts to thrust his hips and I thrust along with him. He keeps moaning and so do I as he hits my g-spot. I wrap my legs around him so he can thrust at a different angle. I moan as he keeps hitting my G-spot.

"Tris I'm gonna cum!" Four yells. I moan as he hits my g-spot one more time and I cum all over him and he releases into the condom. He falls on top of me and kisses me on the head.

"I love you Tris."

"I love you Tobias." I say. He lays beside me and covers us up with a blanket. We both fall asleep, tangled around each other.

 **Ta-Da! I hope you like it and please leave a review!:P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry its been a while! I've just been on summer vacation and enjoying life!:P Anyways here is this chapter and I hope you like it!:D**

Four's P.O.V.

My arm is wrapped around Tris as I wake up. Her arm is wrapped around my arm as she sleeps peacefully. Her face is so beautiful and I want to kiss her but I don't want to wake her up. I lay there for about ten minutes looking at her just thinking that I'm the luckiest man alive to love her. She stirs in her sleep and looks up at me smiling.

"Good morning." She says. I kiss her on the lips and then break apart.

"Good morning gorgeous." I say. She blushes and I smile.

"I'm so lucky to love you." I say kissing her neck. She gasps.

"I love you so much Tobias." She says as I kiss her on the lips. We kiss, it becoming more passionate every second that goes by. I gently climb on top of her and suddenly realize that were still both naked. She blushes as I go down and start to suck on her neck, leaving a hickey. My hand travels down her body, and we were about to get even more intimate until she held my face in her hands.

"I want to continue this Four, but I'm starving." She says giggling. I laugh a little and kiss her on the lips.

"Lets go get something to eat." I say as I kiss her one more time on the lips and climb off of her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After me and Four woke up and got dressed, we went down to the cafeteria to get breakfast. We walked there holding hands and sat down at the table with Christina, Will, Zeke, and Uriah.

"Hey do you guys want to do something fun today?" Zeke asked me and Four.

"Were going to play paintball." Zeke says smiling.

I look at Four and he smiles.

"Sure." He says. I smile.

"What about you Tris?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah I'll play." I say.

"Okay, but just don't cry when you don't win." Uriah says eating out of a pancake.

"What you don't think I could win?" I ask him.

"Of course not, your a girl." He says smiling.

"Oh that's it! I'm definitely playing!" Christina says. "And I'm gonna beat all of ya'll." She says proudly.

"We'll see about that." Will says, kissing her on the lips.

I smile and look at Tobias as his hand wraps around mine.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We all meet in the training room when no one is in there.

"Alright, its every man for himself." Uriah says.

"And woman!" Christina says.

Will smiles and kisses her on the lips again.

"Oh and we have one more girl playing." Zeke says. I then see Lynn walk through the door and smile.

"I'm here." She says smiling and putting on a vest. We all then put on our vests and all take a gun.

"Okay, rules are if you get shot, your out of the game." Uriah says.

Tobias kisses me on the cheek and then we all hide in different places around the room.

"Ready, set, go!" Zeke says. I hide behind a table in the room and start to shoot at Uriah. I keep missing and he starts to shoot at me. I duck and then shoot him in the chest.

"Yes!" I say under my breath.

"Watch out Zeke!" Uriah says as Tobias shoots at him. Tobias misses at first but then shoots him in Zeke's leg. Zeke's out of the game too.

I try to shoot for Christina and get her the first time I shoot at her, right on the arm. She growls and then makes a face at me. She then smiles.

"Tris watch out!" She says as Will shoots at me. I keep ducking and he keeps missing me, badly. I then shoot him right in the chest. He's out of the game too.

I see Lynn trying to shoot at Tobias, and I protect Tobias by shooting her on the neck. She gives me a devilish look and now all whose left in the game is me and Tobias.

"You have to win Four or your gonna look like a loser!" Zeke says, snickering. I smile and aim for Tobias. He aims at me and then has a worried look on his face. I wonder whats wrong.

He doesn't want to shoot me.

"Come on shoot him Tris!" Lynn says.

"I'm not going to." I say. I get up behind the table and walk over to Tobias. He instantly hugs me and whispers in my ear very quietly so no one else can hear.

"I would never shoot you." He says. "I can't."

"I'm not going to shoot you either." I say.

"Me and Four both win!" I say.

"That's not fair! A girl can't win!" Uriah says in a pissed voice.

"Ha! Looks like she and Four won!" Christina says smiling at Uriah.

"Two people can't win!" Zeke says.

"I surrender to Tris and she surrenders to me, so we both win." Tobias says.

He kisses me on the lips and I kiss him beck while everyone stares.

"I love you." Tobias says.

"I love you too." I say back.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After we played paint balls, me and Tobias went back to our apartment. We went inside and as soon as he shut the door he hugged me.

"Whats wrong Tobias?" I ask him.

"I couldn't shoot you. I love you too much." He says.

"Its okay, I wouldn't have died if you had shot me." I say.

"I know but I just can't stand to point any type of gun at you. I love you Tris." He says. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you." I say. We kiss passionately.

 **There will be another chapter coming soon!:P**


End file.
